Gashacon Key Slasher
The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X(X) and Maximum Gamer Level 99. Modes The Gashacon Key Slasher has three basic modes: , , and . Which Ex-Aid Level XX R/L can switching the another mode to used by pres the mode button. However unlike other Gashacon Weapons, the Key Slasher only has its one basic form, merely switching its functionality but not its appearance, save an energy projection blade for Axe Mode. *'Blade Mode': Press the green mode button. *'Axe Mode': Press the orange mode button. *'Gun Mode': Press the yellow mode button. Special Attack To activate an attack, Ex-Aid Level XX R / L must press the button of the mode this weapon is in, press 1-3 buttons with the same color and then press the mode button again. *'Blade Key Slash' *'Axe Key Slash' *'Gun Key Blast' Finisher By inserting a Dual Gashat or two Rider Gashats (one Level 1/2 Gashat and a Level 3/4/5 Gashat) into the Key Slasher, a Rider can trigger a Critical Finish. Using two Gashats will combine them into one finisher using words from their names (e.g. Robots Action). *Main Finisher ** ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and teal energy X cross slash at the enemy. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' *Gashat combinations **Mighty Action X *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R delivers two powerful energy blasts that takes the form of Mighty and Robot Gamer. *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' **Taddle Quest *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' **Bang Bang Shooting *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' **Bakusou Bike *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' *Dual Gashats **Gashat Gear Dual *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' **Gashat Gear Dual β *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' **'Maximum Mighty X:' ***'Blade:' ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Mighty Brothers Critical Finish pose.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Orange and Teal Energy) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish prelim.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude Screen) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish slash.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Double X Slash) Notes *Its three main forms are possible a nod to the Kunai Guns from Kamen Rider Kabuto and the DenGasher variants from Kamen Rider Den-O. **The Key Slasher's Sword Mode is comparable to the Kunai Guns' Kunai Modes, while its Gun and Axe Modes are comparable to those of theirs. Also, the weapons undergo little major physical change to switch between these modes. **However, unlike the DenGashers, the Key Slasher lacks a Rod Mode. *Unlike other Gashacon Weapons (save for the Gashacon Bugvisor), this one has three modes while the other weapons have two. *Its name is a reference to keyboards sometimes used for video games, hence the multiple buttons featured on the weapon. **As Mighty Brothers XX is a "fan made" of Mighty Action X, it also refers to how most of games in real life are mostly made for playing in computer softwares. *It is one of two weapons designed to hold a single Dual Gashat or two regular Gashats simultaneously to activate a finisher. The other weapon belongs to Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, the Gashacon Parablaygun. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Epiosde 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Epiosde 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Epiosde 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Axes Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Gashacon Weapons